1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to binary logic space structures and network designs, and, more specifically, to improved methods for generating N-dimensional hypercube structures and the resulting improved such structures. The method is based upon the fact that the integer 2 raised to the exponent N (the power set) contains all of the subsets (points) of the given N-dimensional binary space.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many computer scientists are today attempting to implement several hundred, and even several thousand, processors in a parallel manner in order to increase the computational power of computers. One of the problems in this field is how to connect all of these processors or computers. It would be highly impractical to take thousands of computers and have each one directly connected to every other one of the thousands of computers. Accordingly, computer scientists have been looking for structures to permit hooking up several thousand computers thereon and to further permit efficient communication between each of the computers.
Modern technologies, such as digital communication systems, whose foundations are grounded on logic, probability and information/communication theories, have developed more systematically under the influence of widespread application of pertinent space concepts. The method of generating cubical logic space structures will provide network designers and researchers a deeper, broader vision and a consequent appreciation of the space structure requirements to be met in obtaining minimum-complexity solutions to their projected systems. They will have a clear understanding of the transformation from a given state to that of a projected state because both states are progressively and systematically defined.
Therefore, there has existed a need to provide a method for generating efficient N-dimensional hypercube structures and for efficient such structures. The method disclosed herein will illustrate a rational and efficient manner of generating the composite systems, whose synthesis possess the properties and power to satisfy the needs of a development of this nature.